winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 101
An Unexpected Event is the first episode of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom finds a new friend Stella, and together they will make lots of discoveries. Mysterious creatures threaten Stella, the fairy of the Sun and Moon, she knows how to defend herself, but she should be thankful for Bloom's help. Could she be a fairy too? We'll find out at Alfea, school for fairies, in the next episode. Major events *Bloom meets Stella and Knut. *Bloom's power are awakened. *Bloom decides to go to Alfea . *Bloom meets Specialists, Riven , Sky (under the alias 'Brandon'), Timmy and Brandon (under the alias 'Prince Sky'). *Stella decides to go back to Alfea Debuts *Bloom *Stella *Knut *Vanessa *Mike *Mitzi *Riven *Prince Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Kiko Characters *Bloom *Stella *Knut *Vanessa *Mike *Mitzi *Riven *Prince Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Kiko *Icy (voice only) *Darcy (voice only) *Stormy (voice only) Voice Cast Original/Italian *Bloom - Letizia Ciampa *Stella - Perla Liberatori *Vanessa – Barbara De Bortoli *Mike – Roberto Certomà *Knut – Roberto Draghetti *Mitzi – Monica Vulcano *Sky as Brandon - Alessandro Quarta *Brandon as Sky - Massimiliano Alto *Riven - Mirko Mazzanti *Timmy - Corrado Confronti *Icy – Tatiana Dessi *Darcy – Federica De Bortoli *Stormy - Valeria Vidali Rai English Cinelume *Bloom - Helena Evangeliou *Stella - Jennifer Seguin *Vanessa - TBA *Mike - TBA *Knut - TBA *Mitzi - TBA *Sky as Brandon - Daniel Brochu *Brandon as Sky - Mark Hauser *Riven - Mitchell Rothpan *Timmy - Michael Tarmush *Icy - Elenor Noble *Darcy - Carrie Finlay *Stormy - Sarah McCullough 4Kids TV *Bloom - Liza Jacqueline *Stella - Caren Manuel *Vanessa - Kayzie Rogers *Mike - Stuart Zagnit *Knut - Marc Thompson *Mitzi - Lisa Ortiz *Sky as Brandon - Dan Green *Brandon as Sky - Frank Frankson *Riven - Micheal Sinterniklaas *Timmy - Sebastian Arcelus *Icy - Lisa Ortiz *Darcy - Caren Manuel *Stormy - Suzy Myers Script *Cinélume *4Kids Script *Rai/4Kids Differences Trivia *Stella is the first of the Winx, besides Bloom, who visited Earth. *The plot of this episode is featured in the first Nickelodeon special, although shortened. Gallery 263205_176982635704697_165223720213922_367690_5785782_n.jpg 281789_171496382919989_165223720213922_352615_7169753_n.jpg 284059_171496369586657_165223720213922_352614_258551_n.jpg 270677_165372793532348_165223720213922_334901_850883_n.jpg 270687_165372823532345_165223720213922_334903_6959958_n.jpg 283802_165372813532346_165223720213922_334902_8224408_a.jpg 283152_165372840199010_165223720213922_334904_1307302_n.jpg 249329_171496469586647_165223720213922_352619_2332455_n.jpg 268582_165372863532341_680139_n.jpg 184053_171496412919986_165223720213922_352616_6309631_n.jpg 263637_165372886865672_165223720213922_334906_985894_n.jpg 183803_171496436253317_165223720213922_352617_7102383_a.jpg 283839_171496449586649_165223720213922_352618_5816670_a.jpg 283037_165372900199004_165223720213922_334907_6659655_n.jpg 200px-Winx1-1-.jpg Spells Stella *Rising Sun: blast that kills ghouls *Solar Wind: sends the ghouls flying Bloopers *When Stella is telling Bloom about the magical dimension and when Bloom first visits Magix, her pant leg frequently changes from ripped to not ripped. *When Bloom, Stella and Bloom's parents are walking towards Alfea, they aren't carrying any luggage, but they arrived through the portal with luggage. *When Stella was being held down by the ghouls, she had no wings. *When Stella detransforms into her princess outfit the blue rim at the top is missing Stella No Wings.PNG|Where did Stella's wings go? BloomMistake1.PNG|Bloom's pants seem to be okay 268582 165372863532341 680139 n.jpg|The blue rim of the top of her dress is missing Videos 4Kids Rai Version Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Milestone Episode Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub